Final Showdown
by cheong.yewfong
Summary: FOR FINAL BATTLE CHALLENGE! I was asked by Jay nice to be a competitor in his contest... and here it is! Hope you guys really enjoy, though it would be kinda lame...


**This was the very, epic, first time I've ever finish off the contest thing, doing absolutely nothing at all except for this story. It was kinda lame, but still, jay Nice I hope you liked it! **

* * *

Lloyd looked over the starry sky, hoping to see the light, the faint, assuring glow of the full moon, lightly blanketed by the wispy clouds, the limitless expanse of the midnight color streaks covering the sky. Yet he could see nothing, but dark, deep, terror threatening to pierce his heart.

He stared as Falcon flew, as graceful as a bird, as sharp as a Hunter, and landed next to him, fluttering its small yet the bringer of freedom, its wings. The green Ninja gave the artificial Hunter of the sky a pat on its feathers as it preened, letting the softest of the sounds disturbing his thoughts.

"Tomorrow, you will be facing your destiny, Green Ninja. Tomorrow, you will face the two great choices that either change your life, or change the world. Choose well, and be prepared. I wish you good luck, Lloyd."

Sensei Wu, his feeble uncle's voice echoing in his mind, flooding more terror into his heart.

If only he wasn't the destined Green Ninja.

If only Sensei never met him.

If only he wasn't Lord Garmadon's son.

This all, the twist and ultimate sacrifices wouldn't happen in his life.

Lloyd slumped a lazy hand over the deck. He can't sleep. The terror of facing his own father was horrendous, a feeling that threatened to plunge over his living soul. A thin, wispy breath of the deep night escaped his unmoving lips.

"Can't sleep?"

The green ninja turned, to see the Ninja of the Moon in front of the upper room, her skin, as usual, tingled and glowed softly under the light of the night, so was the silver streaks of her copper hair. Her silver eyes, shining brightly as the sun, brought him a small smile of assurance. At least he wasn't the only one who was destined to eliminate his father.

"Yeah." Lloyd slumped a hand beside Falcon, who looked at it with curiosity and the robotic eyes, showing a interest of pecking it. He didn't care. All he thought was tomorrow. Reanne placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and squeezed it, so softly he could almost feel the love of a foster sister.

"Being a ninja isn't all about fame and cool weapons." She said softly, the light voice illuminating the moon a quarter more. "People think it's cool. But to the ninja, being a hero need inhuman determination, courage, and of course, what you're facing, ultimate sacrifice. But this is what a true ninja will have to face. After tomorrow, a new light will rise. Darkness will no longer threaten you and your brothers."

"Yeah, but now..." Tears gathered under his eyelids, wanting to break the bold cover of his determination. "It's not my evil stepmother or anything. It's my blood father. The Evil Lord who raised me, make my existent possible, gifted me the heir of the underworld. But no, destiny twisted my destiny forever, forcing me to rebel my own birthplace."

"I lost my father too, and I tend to search him, no matter how long I have to, no matter how long, how much, what I have to sacrifice. You should have the same determination."

The Ninja of Moon walked to the deck, the soft moonlight making her dazzling, like a candle in a blackout she took a deep breath, and she took a hand, and blew it, like blowing a kiss, to the eternal night.

The green Ninja watched, in awe, as the night began to clear, like a dull blanket of clouds clearing to find a baby blue sky. But instead of a sunny day, the endless, breathtaking beauty of the galaxy loomed over the Bounty. Distant planets sparkled as stars, and the Milky Way, and all the other portals to other enchanting universe.

"I am sure, among all the universe in the world, my father is in one of them." She murmured in wonder.

"But why? Why are you telling me all of this...crap?" Lloyd spluttered, out of terms. Reanne blew a soft, night wind on his face, and his soul started slipping into the world of dreams.

"You'll know, brother. You'll know."

Kai stabbed another dummy in the training room. Cole leaned on the fragile paper wall, his eyes lingering inside himself. Jay was slumping in the chair of the Control Room, his heart skipping a beat every time the ship gets closer to their feared destination.

Lord Garmadon's fortress.

The dark memory of him and the Lord of the Underworld flashed under his closed eyelids. He growled, and snapped them open, banishing all the flashes of peril. He closed his eyes to calm himself down, not to have a worse mood. He glanced at Zane, in the kitchen, preparing the probably last breakfast they'll be having.

He made sure it was fruitful.

Jay slammed the reports down, irritation flaring in his eyes. He wasn't normally in this mood. He was a happy, creative and joking person. But this was just way too hard to cover his face with a happy clown's. Jay walked awkwardly to Lloyd's room. As expected, he was nowhere on his comfy bedsheets. The Ninja of Electricity frowned, and went to the deck.

The green Ninja was there, snoring soundly, leaning on the deck. Zane came out of the kitchen, and Falcon acknowledged its master immediately, flying to his shoulder. The Ninja of Ice smiled at it, and looked at the sleeping Lloyd. "I hope he's ready to face his father."

"He better be." Will and Ashlyn dragged themselves from their bedrooms, still in their pajamas.

"HEEEEEELLPPPPP!"

The two sleepy teens turned to look at the Mailman as he fling desperately at the top of the pole. "How did he even get there?" Will muttered, before summoning pure power to bring the frantic man with a big basket down, and he thanked him as he knelt. Will looked confused and was blushing red as Ashlyn heard him muttering about something with 'god'.

Ashlyn smirked, and seized the man. She tied a ragged cloth onto his basket to serve as a parachute, and threw him down, down, for twenty miles ahead, and a scream followed. Will glared at Ashlyn.

"You almost killed my fan!"

"Like it's important now!" Ashlyn exclaimed, and picked up a letter. "Oh, a letter for me." She tore it, and found a Shruikan with a kiss sign on the blade. "Hmm. Wonder what was it suppose to be."

Reanne, already in her combat attire, was leaning at the opposite side of the pole, her eyes glinting with seriousness. She leaned out of the deck, and whispered: "Wake Lloyd up. We've reached our destination."

But even with the wispy blanket of mist covering , she can still make out the plunging mountains of the dark lairs of the Underworld Lord. Dark clouds spiraled around the sharp rocks, the predators of the night hunting around the eerie grounds. The mere sight of it was able to send chills along anyone's spine. Inside the lair, would be where a castle sit, and deep inside it, would be our target, where Lloyd's destiny sit.

Ashlyn gaped her cherry red mouth at the sight, a tiny pinch of fear coloring her maroon eyes. Lloyd rubbed his sleepy, young eyes, and looked over the deck. The once drowsy eyes immediately was filled with fear.

Will looked at the young Ninja with sympathy. He had sacrificed a few years of life, and now he had to fight his father. When Will was small, he was playing in the theme park with his mom and dad.

Jay lowered the Bounty, and the great ship creaked to a clear, safe place to land. Ashlyn, now in her sleeveless ninja suit, peeked out from the ship first, her bo staff ready at any threat, her eyes gleaming with cautiousness. When she reported that the zone was clear, Zane released his pet, and the falcon launched into the lairs of the dark lord. Kai readied his stance, and Jay inched forward. Cole took the risk and rolled deep into the darkish stones.

Lloyd glanced around nervously, his childhood memories flashing in his mind. Here, was where he started his deeds. Here, his where he will destroy them, bit by bit...

Forever...

Will placed a hand on his armored shoulder, and smiled encouragingly at him. "I'm impressed greatly. You did what was impossible to me when I was your age."

Lloyd managed to squeeze him a smile. "Thanks, but I don't think I can really do it."

"Think as if you're gonna beat the Ninja of the Amber Dawn." Will gave a pat, and flashed his white teeth. Lloyd smirked, despite what he was gonna face. "I already beat you." And the young Ninja walked off typically. Will grinned at the green kid.

The fortress loomed over the eight ninjas, as they made their move inside. Bats hissed at Reanne as she made a shining light in her hands, illuminating the path the ninjas were supposed to go. Lloyd took a deep breath.

Time to face his dreaded.

He stepped into the dark lair, and a voice growled.

Hello, son. I see you've grown.

Lloyd's heart plummeted at the taunting voice of his dad haunting his mind. Kai grasped his shoulder, snapping him back to reality. "Forward, Lloyd."

The Green Ninja trembled slightly, and advanced. A huge shadow loomed over the eight ninjas. Jay bit his lip, ignoring the coppery taste of blood flooding into his tongue.

Nya.

The ninja's former foster sister, helper, and the Back up Heroine. But most painful of all to escape from any other ninja's mouth, was Jay's former beloved.

The now possessed samurai growled at us, its hypnotized ruby eyes flashing in the dark. Jay readied his stance, his eyes flashing with the rage, and deep sorrow flooding his eyes. The Ninja of Electricity growled, and lunged, his elemental blade unsheathed, letting deadly signs of sparks discharging from the deadly sword, and charge it onto the Samurai's chest before she could swing her spike ball.

He knew nothing would happen, and the Samurai fell to the floor, unconscious. Jay knelt down, beside his love. "Don't worry, Nya. I promise you'll be with me, not long after. I promise."

The other ninjas stared at their unconscious sister for a long while, dying to say something to them, yet time forbade it. Reanne looked at her dear friend with reluctance to leave, but tried to swallow it.

"Now we've one more bill with the overlord to solve with." Jay stood up, his voice almost broken. Lloyd nodded, now charged with confidence, and they ran. "Let's hope he brought enough money."

Will this do?

Lloyd's father hissed again, and a army of skeletons rose from the rocks, their eyes glowing with the hunger for violence, their bone swords raised. Cole raised his own elemental blade, a dirt brown one but with prickly sands swirling around it. Will raised his daggers. "Man, this is gonna be one rocking time!" He slashed at a nearby skeleton, and it exploded into pieces.

To the ninjas, with their new elemental powers, was a piece of cake. Soon, worthless bones scattered over the dark grounds, the eight ninjas gripping their weapons tightly. "That was barely enough." Kai commented simply.

Oh, is it?

A deep chuckle followed, and Lloyd tensed, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead, dripping, slowly, onto the grounds, where the shadow feet of his father, Lord Garmadon. Jay hissed with anger, and Kai growled, Cole and Zane unsheathed their blades once again. Reanne, Ashlyn and Will prepared a sphere of their elements, preparing for any upcoming challenge.

"Guys, this is my fight." Lloyd stuttered, and the seven ninjas exchanged hesitant looks. It was Will who convinced them with a nod, and they backed away.

Lloyd stepped up, fear punching his heart again and again, and the shadow of his soulless, merciless father was menacing, making his confidence drop to a killing level of zero. "Hi, dad."

"You are no son of mine." The Overlord hissed, and Lloyd started to gather a sphere of electricity. "Unfortunately, dad, I am." The Green Ninja growled.

Lord Garmadon morphed into his four arms form, energy spheres glowing in his palms. "My son is my pride, a destined heir of the Underworld, the emperor of evil. Not one of the Legendary Ninjas. Never."

"Well, son or not, I'm gonna shut your mouth up, forever." Lloyd gathered every drip of energy he can muster, and shot his energy sphere. His father did the same, and their spheres, son and father, collided, sending a vast vacuum around the lair, almost sweeping off Will.

Lord Garmadon winced, and pushed himself forward, purple energy rippling inside him. "Wake up, dad! I know you still have good inside you! Everyone has one! I don't want to loose you! I don't want this to be my destiny!" Lloyd cried. His father advanced on him, and shot a purple sphere, which his son dodged easily.

"I am long dead, and so is my good deeds. It's time the darkness should reign." Lord Garmadon growled, and Lloyd bit his lip. He summoned a air bullet, and charged it at his father's heart. It bounced off his reptile like skin harmlessly, causing Lloyd to tense. The Overlord gave the faintest of the grins. "You can never win, Lloyd."

Lloyd cried, and charged at him. But Lord Garmadon seized him by the hand, and hissed, like icicles plonking on the ground.

"Your choice has come: Be my son, or be my enemy." A sentence, sensei Wu said to let him choose. He gulped, letting as much air as he could breathe, and thought.

If he chose to loose his ninja self, he wouldn't have to defeat his own father. His candy land will return. But flashes of the lives of the innocent villagers, Nya, hypnotized, and the great unbalance...

Ashlyn spotted Lord Garmadon's hands was reaching for his weapons, just hidden over the nearby spikes. In anytime, he would be holding that weapon once again, and the hope to save Ninjago will decrease by half. She frantically looked around. Lloyd was too busy with his final weapon, and it would be too late to tell the others.

After a millisecond of racking her brain, she took out the shruikan and tossed it to the Overlord's hand, making the weapon tossed to a side.

"I made my choice, father." He clamped his lips shut, and concentrated. Sparks of energy fizzed, and his father roared with pain, and dropped his son. The Green Ninja gave himself to the ground, before climbing up easily. The Overlord was still sprawled on the ground, too in pain to move a single muscle.

"Take the chance! Shoot him!" Will hissed.

Lloyd looked back and forth frantically, his mind desperately making a decision. Suddenly, Misako's face appeared in his eyes:

_You can do it. No matter what._

Thanks, mom. Lloyd smiled, and looked at Lord Garmadon. "Dad, it all comes to this now." He took a deep breath, and gathered a energy ball, making sure this was big, filled with deadly energy. Hope rose among the ninjas.

"Are you sure, Lloyd, to kill your own father? Regret will follow, then sorrow, and the lack of will to move on... Kill me, and you will get what you deserve as a failed son."

"You just called me son, father." Lloyd whispered, and his energy sphere crackled. "That means I've finished my destiny as a son. But no really a good one. Goodbye, father. Remember, I still love you..." A tear squeezed from his eyes, and he projected the energy sphere at his father.

A blinding light followed...

And as the light faded, where the Green Ninja's father sat, was a pile of ashes.

Out of mere expectations, there was no warm light of happiness.

Lloyd watched as where is father's soul was, evaporated into the air, far, far away from him, his heart shattering, softly, like a fragile glass vase...

His father was gone, forever...

All because of him...

Tears of greatly mixed emotions charged into his eyelids. This time the bold cover wasn't there. Liquid of sorrow flooded onto his face, trickling softly...

Softly...

_Father_...


End file.
